Fabrication of 3D integrated chips requires stacking of multiple semiconductor packages, coupling of circuitry between respective packages, and bonding the packages with an electrically-insulating adhesive to form a package-on-package structure. Subsequent high-temperature processing steps such as curing the electrically-insulating adhesive subjects the package-on-package structure to mechanical stress which can result in unintended side-effects such as warpage, cracking, delamination, and defect formation.